


hit the dial-up for affection

by dayevsphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Flirting, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayevsphil/pseuds/dayevsphil
Summary: Dan's wifi won't connect the Skype call.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 116





	hit the dial-up for affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calvinahobbes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/gifts).



> happy birthday cal!!!! i hope you like this, even though it's bite-sized and silly. have such a wonderful day!
> 
> read and reblog on tumblr [here!](https://dayevsphil.tumblr.com/post/612066920573878272/hit-the-dial-up-for-affection)

Skype plans are still unbreakable plans, as far as Dan and his laptop are concerned, but he isn’t in control of his house’s shitty internet.

 **soz** , he sends after the fifth useless attempt at connecting a call. Skype is loading messages just fine, but video and audio are off the table. Dan wonders if it has something to do with the wind buffeting against his window, or if he’s just that unlucky. **the wifi suuucks >.<**

**that’s ok!!!! ^_^**

It isn’t okay. It’s been such a long day of waiting for this moment, trying to stay awake for his early shift and dodging pointed questions at dinner. And now Dan feels frustrated and guilty, even though there’s technically nothing he can do about it. **i wanted to see & hear u**, he sends before he can overthink the message.

Phil doesn’t respond right away, which gives Dan plenty of time to double back around to overthinking. After what feels like ten minutes but is more likely twenty seconds, Dan’s phone rings.

“Hi,” he says as he picks up. He’s fighting a face-splitting grin, but he doesn’t mind losing that battle. It’s not like anyone is around to see him, sitting on his bed in pyjamas and smiling like an actual idiot at the posters on his wall. It doesn’t seem to matter how many times he talks to Phil - it doesn’t get any less unbelievable. 

“You still can’t see me,” Phil says instead of a normal greeting. His voice is deeper on the phone than in videos, low and amused, and Dan hugs his knees to his chest. He likes that this specific version of Phil’s voice is getting more and more familiar to him. He likes that they talk so much. “And I think that’s a shame, because I’m wearing a very nice shirt tonight, but at least we can talk, yeah?”

“Why are you wearing a nice shirt?” Dan giggles, tugging at his own ratty t-shirt. “I’m just in my pjs.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” says Phil. He sounds like he’s genuinely sad that he can’t see Dan in his pyjamas. Dan would have thought that wasn’t possible as recently as a couple of weeks ago, but despite all logic to the contrary, Phil seems to actually like him. Dan must have done something very right in a past life, because nothing that he’s done in this one has lent to karma _this_ good.

Dan bites his lip and shakes his head, even though Phil can’t see him. “It’s really, really not. I’m more interested in this quote-unquote ‘nice’ shirt. What’s that about?”

“Well, it has buttons,” Phil informs him very seriously. “And they are all buttoned.”

“Who’s got that kind of time?”

The way Phil huffs a laugh makes Dan want to say more and more stupid things just to keep hearing it. He likes making Phil laugh almost as much as he likes making Phil go breathless with anticipation, when they’ve got time and privacy.

“It’s date night,” Phil explains. His tone is light, like it’s an inside joke that Dan ought to be in on, but all it manages to do is make Dan blush. “So I wore buttons.”

“I didn’t get the dress code memo,” Dan teases, closing his eyes. It’s easier to imagine what Phil looks like right now when he can’t see the Skype window in front of him, mocking him with its semi-functionality.

“That’s okay,” Phil says cheerfully. “It’s plaid, anyway, and I’m just in my pants with it.”

Dan grumbles wordlessly and revels in the butterflies in his stomach when it makes Phil giggle. “Don’t tease when I can’t see you.”

“I can send you a photo if your Skype will load it,” Phil hums. Like most things Phil says, it’s on the knife’s edge of sincerity - like if Dan laughs it off, Phil will follow his lead without any bruising to his ego. Dan isn’t really interested in laughing off the prospect of his own personal Phil photo, though.

“A photo of your nice shirt or of your pants?” he asks, then keeps talking before Phil can answer. “Actually, don’t bother, it’s a yes either way.”

Phil laughs. “Only if you send me yours, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my ragtag team of cheerleaders disguised as betas and thanks to y'all for reading! and thank you to cal for being such a lovely person! and thank you to cal's parents for having her today!


End file.
